A Letter To Mom
by White Firebird
Summary: Happy Mother's Day.


**Here's a small Mother's Day fic I thought of. Hope you all like it. Happy Mother's Day to all!**

The sun was slowly beginning to rise high as the winds picked up a little bit. Leafs on the ground began to rustle around as a car pulled up to the front gates of the local cemetery. Out of the red Honda S2000 stepped a young blonde haired girl, dressed in black, appearing to be in her mid twenties. As she walked through the gates to the large field, she seeked one headstone, one that was different from all the other ones that were erected on the grassy knoll.

Once she arrived at her destination, she knelt down beside the small headstone, perhaps the smallest one on this part of the field. She noticed a bouquet of red roses, which she knew were from her older sister. Next to the roses was another bouquet of flowers, this time white lilies, which she knew were from her best friend and her older brother, finally followed by a ring of lilacs, obviously from her boyfriend. She offered up a small smile as she laid a single white rose down on top of the headstone, before digging into her coat pocket and pulling out a small, folded up piece of paper.

Unfolding it and looking over the words written down on it, she began to feel a tear well up in her eye. Quickly wiping it away with the back of her hand, the blonde haired girl took a deep breath to steady and calm herself, before she began to read the small letter aloud.

"Hey Mommy. What goes on? Not a lot, I guess. How's everything up there? Good I hope. At least you've got a front row seat to see how everyone's doing. You're probably wondering what's going on down here, so here goes. Melly's doing great for herself out in California. She's about to finish grad school and get her degree in veterinary science, and she's looking to go to work right after that. My two favorite people are also doing great as well. Carlotta's still living in Seattle, but she's on her own now, still going to school and hopefully going to get a degree from law school. SS is also still living in Seattle and still acting like the biggest child ever. But he's successful and is getting married in a few months, so he's done well for himself. And the dork is doing fine too. He's got a steady job at the Pear Corporation and is looking to move up the ladder soon. He's done his loony mother proud, which is more than enough for him. And then there's me…"

She took a couple more breaths as she prepared herself to read the second half of the letter. This, she knew, was hard for her to say, but she needed to say it.

"I know I wasn't the best daughter when you were still here. I was disrespectful, disobedient…everything. I didn't like school and I didn't do the work, and I was too busy doing other stuff. I don't know if I ever told you, but I'm sorry for all of that. But I think I've done alright for myself since you left. I went back to school and I'm about to move to a four year program. I've got a steady job too, and living together with the dork is helping me to rely on another instead of trying to do everything on my own. I love him, I really do. I wish I had spent more time with you when you were here, Mommy. I know that this letter isn't as nice as the roses and the flowers everyone else gave you, but I know that you'd appreciate this. I regret not being the best daughter, but…I hope I'm making it up to you as you watch over me now. So basically, what I'm saying is…I love you, Mommy. And I miss you dearly. I'll see you again soon. Happy Mother's Day."

With that, Sam Puckett folded the letter up and placed it beneath the white rose she had placed on top before. She pulled out a picture of her and her mother, all smiles and together, and laid it up against the headstone. A few tears trickled down her cheeks, but this time, she made no attempt to wipe them away. Before she walked away, she leaned down and kissed the headstone, before looking up to the blue skies and waving. The breeze picked up a little bit, and Sam knew that her mother was watching. She smiled as she walked away, through the gates and back to her car. Driving away, she knew her mother was thinking one thing up in Heaven.

"She's proud of me."


End file.
